


Guilt

by technin



Series: Detroit: Become Human [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cheating, Connor is heart broken, Established Relationship, F/M, Guilt, Heartbreak, Josh can't keep the secret, M/M, Markus is guilty, North is fucking pissed, North is pretty much Connor's sister., Poor Connor, Protective Siblings, Simon is disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Markus would forever drown in his guilt no matter what happened.Word got out, North is pissed off, Simon is disappointed, and regrettably Connor is heart broken.And Markus can't even blame them.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I just need Markus cheating on Connor. People totally need to write that, lmao.
> 
> Totally not related to Jericho is God at all, this is purely for me and my needs and is in no context of the story lmfao

The color red now fills Markus with guilt. He didn't think much of the color, of course it wasn't his favorite, but he didn't hate it. He uses res for his paintings. Many of them.

Red was the color of Connor's cheeks whenever he complimented him. 

Red was the color of lips, hair and a dress.

And now he'll forever hate the color.

"Markus?" 

Markus blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and turning his head to face his friend. "I'm sorry, what was it?" A frown slowly formed into Josh's lips as he gripped his book. ".. you're thinking about that night, aren't you?" The broken look on Markus's face was his answer. "I don't think you should keep it from Connor,"

"I know he'd act badly to it, but it would be worse if he finds out you've been lying and keeping it from him." Markus knows he's right. But he doesn't want Connor to break. He doesn't want to watch that happy expression furrow into confusion then crumble into pure heart break. Especially since he'd be the cause of it. He doesn't want the happy, warm brown eyes that looked at him with only love to change into glossy, empty dark eyes that would stare at him with distrust.

He loves Connor..

He doesn't want him to leave him. 

But he couldn't blame him if he did.

He should tell him.. but he can't bring himself to.

"I know, Josh." He muttered, and as expected, his friend expected the but. "I just.. can't.." Josh's face fell into an unexpressive look. Josh sighed through his nose and sat back in his seat, continuing to read his book, and left Markus to drown in his guilt.

* * *

 

Markus's friends may act like idiots, but they are not oblivious. He sees the wary glances North tosses him. He sees the concerned gaze from Simon. He sees the guilty look from Josh. He knows. He knows better than anyone else. While they may not be judging stares, they're judging to him. He even thinks he deserves them.

And worse of all, amongst the pure affection in Connor's eyes, there's a hint of knowing. Connor is the most observant person Markus knows. He's the first person that would detect a simple falter in his character. It's almost scary. Connor sees how Markus acts distant, he sees the guilt in his eyes, the fake smiles, the discomfort at the touch, the constant urge to wash his hands. But he doesn't say anything.

Even if he were to, Markus would say he's feeling ill and let the lie build onto his guilt. He'd rather drown in guilt than see Connor broken.

* * *

_"You can't avoid the inevitable."_

It's ironic. You always want certain things to go your way, but they end up backfiring. Markus wasn't totally surprised when Josh gave into his guilt and texted him saying that he told them.

He isn't mad. He isn't disappointed. In fact, he's kind of glad. But that's even more disappointing. North didn't look at him, Simon didn't spare him a glance, he didn't see Connor all day and Josh kept his gaze onto the floor.

He should give Connor his space, but here he is, standing at Connor's front door. There's a small chance he'd actually see Connor, but there's a hundred percent chance that he'll see North. 

Markus took a deep breath, preparing him for the inevitable. He brought his hand up, hesitating a bit, he pushed the doorbell, letting it buzz for a second or two. He heard soft swears and loud footsteps. That's North. The front door practically slammed open, startling him and giving him his answer when he met hard green eyes. She stared at him for a second, then slammed the door shut. 

Markus let a small chuckle fall from his lips, laughing at himself he knocked on the door again. He has a death wish. "North," he called, knocking on the door again. "North, please," he got a huff and the door opened again. North stared at him expectingly and crossed her arms, waiting for an excuse. "Well?" She spat out, raising an eyebrow. "What lovely excuse will you give me?" She asked, her voice heavy will venom and sarcasm. Markus glanced down, flinching when North hummed loudly.

"I.. I just want to talk.."

North laughed.

"Talk?" She echoed. "You want to talk?!" North slapped her hands against her thighs, a fake, humorless laugh escaping her throat. Her left hand moved onto the side of the door and tightly gripped it. "You and that girl surely did talk!" He deserves this. He heard a faint "North.." being called, like a warning. And there's Simon.

Simon walked up behind North, not sparing Markus a glance. North kept her hand on the door and turned to Simon, a grin on her face. "Markus here," North glanced over to him, giving him a glare. "Wants to talk." A soft sigh fell from Simon as he crossed his arms, his gaze kept on the wooden floor. "Let him talk then..." 

North's look immediately fell. "Are you fucking joking, Simon?" 

"North, please, the sooner he talks, the sooner he leaves."

On any other circumstance, it would've hurt Markus to hear it. But it doesn't. North harshly clicked her tongue as her hand fell from the door. She took a step back, crossing her arms as she walked deeper into the house, inviting Markus in. Gratefully, he took it. Hesitately he walked into the house and slowly closed it behind him.

"You aren't talking to Connor," North spoke up before he could say anything. "You'd have to settle with me." Markus slowly nods, taking a small deep breath as he moved his hands into his pockets. "I.. don't have any excuse." Markus muttered, getting a glare from North.

"I didn't listen to Connor, and it just.. happened." North's hands unfolded and found their way on her hips as Simon still refused to may eye contact. "I didn't say no to her." 

"But you can say no to Connor." North harshly spoke up, raising an eyebrow. Simon shot his head up, panic quickly filling his eyes. "You can say no to a guy you professed your love to multiple times," North moved her hands and crossed her arms once again, but took a step towards Markus. Simon finally glanced to Markus, but it lasted shortly as his eyes fell back to North. "North.." he muttered as a warning. "But you can't say no to some slut dressed pretty?" 

He doesn't want to give an excuse.. "I got caught up in the moment..." Markus mumbled, forcing his eyes away from North when her eye twitched. "The moment?!" She repeated, her voice picking up volume. "There was no "moment"! You saw her, you talked to her, she told you to go home with her, and you did!" Markus's eyebrows furrowed as she got louder. "And better yet!" She shoved Markus back. "You didn't think to tell Connor! You were so desperate to keep it a fucking secret!"

"I did want to tell Connor!" He shot back, ignoring how North's eyes narrowed. "I didn't tell him because I didn't want to see his reaction." North scoffed, her hands dropping, falling onto her hips again. "Life's a fucking bitch!" She spat, glaring hard at him. Markus inhaled deeply. "I know." He responded. "I would rather suffer in guilt than see how broken Connor would be."

"Very romantic, Romeo," North sassed. "How well did that work out for you?" Markus stayed silent. "and what if Josh didn't say anything?" He still didn't say anything. North shoved Markus back again. "Would you still tell him?!" Another shove. "Huh?!"

Simon stepped forward and grabbed North's arm, muttering a warning. "You don't fucking know how concerned Connor was!" North shouted at him, ignoring Markus's flinch. "He was so worried that he did something to make you uncomfortable!" 

"Then what happens?! He calls me, crying his fucking heart out because Josh told him YOU cheated on him!" North yanks her arm from Simon's grip, only for him to grab her other arm. "How fucking good did it feel knowing you broke the heart of someone who loved you more than anything?! Someone who you gave a reason to live!" 

North pulled herself out of Simon's grip. "Connor is the best fucking thing to happen to us, and you fucking destroyed that!" Simon didn't even try to restrain North again. Markus stepped to the side as North grabbed the handle to the door. "I know Connor better than anyone else, you don't fucking know how trusting or kind he is! You only seemed to use that to your advantage." Markus let North shove him into the small table behind him. 

North slammed open the front door. "I love Connor more than anything in this fucking life, he made MY life worth living." She grabbed Markus's arm and shoved him out the door, letting him stumble onto the porch. "Put what we had aside, I'm standing at his side, you just couldn't be fucking satisfied?! God, I hope you're fucking satisfied." North slammed the door shut in his face. And he couldn't blame her.

Markus stepped down the steps, ignoring the loud clap of thunder in the distance. He fell back onto the stairs and sat there. He sat there until his clothes began sticking to his body from the rain. 

He sat there, sitting in the rain, just him and his guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, lmao, I'll probably rewrite this?? Idk, I kinda have writer's block when it comes to actually writing detailed stories since all I've been writing is chat fics since October lmao.


End file.
